<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sides' Powers by Nad98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326227">The Sides' Powers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nad98/pseuds/Nad98'>Nad98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Between Black and White [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Appeareance, Experimental Style, Gen, Headcanon, Not Beta Read, Rambling, powers, theory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nad98/pseuds/Nad98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly thoughts about the sides and their appereance and powers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Between Black and White [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sides' Powers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the sides are outside, when they are with Thomas, they all look alike. They all look like Thomas. Like a white, brown haired, brown eyed, 5’10 tall man.<br/>
But within the Mindscape the sides are different. They take a form which fits their personality most. They can change it to some extend but often the changes happen subconsciously. As children they all basically looked like Thomas, as it was the only reference they had, but as Thomas grew, as he met new people and learnt about the world their horizon grew and they began to take on different forms.<br/>
They also have a special set of abilities they can use on the other sides. And some other unique traits that divide them from actual people. And each other.<br/>
</p><p>Logan always looks closest to Thomas. He doesn’t feel like he needs to change his appearance, as he was an aspect of Thomas and therefore should look like him. He also is very comfortable with Thomas’s body but he would never admit it.<br/>
Logan always claims that he has no special powers, as he doesn’t need them since he’s logic and that itself was enough to make him special, but it isn’t quite the truth. In reality he has the passive ability to clear the others minds. He makes the other sides remember what Thomas had learnt. His presence made it easier for them to focus and think coherent thoughts. Also, he’s able to paralyze the others for a minute with his falsehood cries, when he’s overly agitated and need everybody to calm down and be quiet for him to regain his posture. As of yet he had used that power three times in Thomas’s life.<br/>
Unlike the others Logan doesn’t need to eat. His hunger has to be satisfied with knowledge. So, at lunch he sits at the table with the others, sometimes eating something to make Patton happy, but mostly just reading about a new topic that has caught his interest, if he doesn’t feel the need to participate in the others conversation.<br/>
In the Mindscape his eyes are indigo.<br/>
</p><p>Patton hasn’t changed his appearance too much since collage. He is smaller, a little chubbier (just the perfect size for hugging in his opinion) with a rounder face and bigger eyes, than Thomas. His hair is a light shade of brown and incredibly fluffy. His skin is white and sprinkled with millions of freckles and he adores every single one of them.<br/>
Patton can always feel the others sides’ emotions. He always knows how they feel and is able to make them remember specific memories of Thomas’s life, if he wants to. He also has the best healing abilities of all sides and even Virgil says that even Patton’s hugs were able to make them feel physically and mentally better.<br/>
Patton doesn’t experience gravity and weights not more than a feather. Within the mindscape he can walk up walls, sit on the ceiling or simply float in the middle of the room. It had spooked Logan so much as a child that Patton asked the first Creativity to make him a pair of shoes that were heavy enough to keep him on the ground. He has been wearing them ever since<br/>
In the Mindscape his eyes are sky blue.</p><p>Virgil has been skinny in each form and has always had black hair until Thomas had dyed them purple. Since then his hair is always purple. Otherwise his form has changed often. He has been tall but also rather short. He has a tendency to choose androgyne body types and face structures but has probably tried out every ethnicity Thomas has seen so far in his life. As of now he has chosen to present as a Japanese American, who was rather short. He likes that form a lot.<br/>
Virgil’s power is to agitate, to frighten the others. Just like his room he can make the others anxious and activate their fight or flight response. If he gets too stressed, he tends to do that accidentally, which has led to bizarre mishaps. He also is able to tell when the other sides are frightened and sometimes helps them through little panic episodes.<br/>
Instead of drinking Virgil needs to listen to music, ideally for two hours a day. Less makes him dizzy and leads his mood and energy to drastically drop. More than ten hours at once make him act as if he was drunk (and he is not a fun drunk) and so he has a timer on his phone that stops the music when he comes close to those ten hours. Remus has turned off that timer in the past.<br/>
In the Mindscape his right eye is purple and his left eye is black.</p><p>Janus prefers to be slightly smaller than Thomas. His bodies usually are agile and smooth and he has a weakness for Filipinos or Chinese Americans features, short, black hair and for the aesthetics a split tongue. His looks don’t change quickly, they tend to slowly transform from one form to another. He has been second to the twins to take the form of a woman.<br/>
Janus always knows when the sides were lying, and also knew what form of lie they commit. Additionally, he also has the ability to notice the twins’ illusions. He isn’t capable to tell what is beyond it, but he knows when they are there. It has made living with Remus a lot easier. He also is able to make the others fall asleep through placing a small portion of his spit on the others skin (aka kissing, but he didn’t like to call it that).<br/>
Janus is always cold. Even if it is hot outside, if he doesn’t wear some layers of clothing, he gets cold, which makes him more and more tired until he simply freezes. So, it is not so much of a snake characteristic he portrays, but the fact that he needs multiple layers in order to feel secure.<br/>
In the mindscape both of his eyes are yellow.</p><p>Roman and Remus work a little different from the others. Their appearances are connected due to the split and they both need to identify with the body they have at a time. As children it wasn’t hard for them to jump from form to form within days. Everything was fascinating, they wanted to try everything out and had been the first to ever change their bodies from Thomas’s form. They also were first to turn into girls when Thomas reached his teenager years. They always like to be taller and at least a little stronger than the others. As time went by and they grew further apart, they both found a liking in Chilean features and settled for that form and black curly hair, which has been their appearance for a bigger part of Thomas’s adulthood.<br/>
Roman feels it when the other sides are hopeful and positive. He technically possesses the power to awaken the others sides’ hopes and ideals, as well as their passion.<br/>
Remus detected intrusive thoughts, doubts and nightmares from the other sides. He technically possesses the power to evoke disturbing imagery in the other sides’ minds.<br/>
The problem with their active powers is that both of them need to be stable in order for them to work correctly. But since Remus hasn’t been stable for years, neither is able to evoke anything without feeling sick and weak afterwards.<br/>
Both twins don’t need to sleep. Instead of sleeping they need to create something small for themselves like doodling, humming or brainstorming stupid ideas. Additionally, they are both unable to heal themselves, which they haven’t told the others yet. If they are hurt their wounds heal a lot quicker than they would with people, but they can leave scars, which both just cover up with illusions. Also, when they are in the imagination or in one of their rooms at the same time they can hear each other’s thoughts and always feel if the other is in great distress.<br/>
In the Mindscape Roman and Remus’s eyes are still brown.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>